1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping element, in particular a tension clamp, with a tightening screw, which interacts with a polygonal threaded nut.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Clamping elements of this type are used, for example, to hold pipes or lines on pipe connections by the application of radial clamping forces. The clamping elements are thereby contracted by tightening the tightening screw, which is screwed into the threaded nut.
In the case of tension clamps, such as, for example, profile clamps, the threaded nut and the tightening screw are supported on respectively one clamping head of the clamp. Since the radius of the tension clamp is reduced during the tightening of the tightening screw, the angular position between the threaded nut and the tightening screw is changed. The necessary actuating forces are thereby increased.
It is known to mount the threaded nut and/or the tightening screw in a pivotable manner. However, a mounting of this type is relatively complex and thus cost-intensive.